For example, as described in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 52837/1993, some camera has a function of giving a warning of camera shake. In this background art, a predetermined warning pattern displayed on a liquid crystal display portion is moved left and right by every two bits to thereby warn the photographer as to whether camera shake is apt to occur.